From the Grape Vines
by RoseTucker
Summary: this is about what gossip did to poor old Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack-OC, ElizabethWill, and new characters play roles (Gabriella Simons, Derek Brown, and others) Includes a lot of blackmailing, cat fightingfist fighting, break ups, and the ever so lovely,
1. Default Chapter

"From The Grape Vines"  
  
Summary: this is about what gossip did to poor old Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack-O/C, Elizabeth/Will, and new characters play roles (Gabriella Simons, Derek Brown, and others) Includes a lot of blackmailing, cat fighting/fist fighting, break ups, and the ever so lovely, make ups.  
  
Chapter 1-The Greeting  
  
Author's Note: this is another fanfic I'm working on to help kill time. It's not very much, but I hope you guys like it :). I also hope this works out great.  
  
Disclaimer: All right! Don't sue me! I'll say it! I-don't-own-PotC! There, I said it. Happy?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Elizabeth and Will sit in their happy home, in their happy room, living their happy life, just the two happy couples. But what happens when someone comes knocking on their beautiful door, just out of the blue?  
  
"Will! Open this god-forsaken door! NOW!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted so loudly, that a flock of birds flew by and one flew straight into Jack-which made him fall over. Elizabeth opened the door and saw Jack lying on the ground.  
  
"Why hello, Ja-" Jack got up and ran passed Elizabeth, looking for Will with out saying a word to Elizabeth. "What in the world are you doing here, why are you being so rude to me in my own home, and what the hell are you looking for?"  
  
"Where's Will?" is all Jack could stammer out.  
  
"He's in the shop working on some more swords. Now answer my questions!" Elizabeth got irritated  
  
"I'll tell you later, where's Will?" Jack gulp for air.  
  
"How about you sit down calm your nerves a little, then I'll probably tell you where Will is?"  
  
"Um.No. I need to talk to Will, NOW." Jack shouted. He was only inches from her face. Elizabeth couldn't stand the stench coming from Jack and tried very hard not to breathe.  
  
"I will not tolerate being talked to with that tone, Mr. Sparrow. Now I let you in my house and you are just being obnoxious!" Elizabeth shouted back at him, with her forefinger up to his nose. Jack just flopped down on a chair behind him; exhausted from the running he did earlier and from all the yelling. Finally, he calmed down.  
  
"You are merely impossible, woman." Jack let out a sigh. Then Will popped out.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is going on down there? Who was at the door? Elizabeth?" Will emerged from his room and came down the stairs.  
  
"Will! I am so glad you're here! I was getting tired of this controlled freak that you're living with." Exclaimed Jack.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Elizabeth's face reddened with anger. "I swear, Jack. One more insult from you and I'll, I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what Elizabeth? Throw me out? Why, you can't even throw out a little roach!"  
  
"That's enough! The both of you! I cannot stand you two bickering all the time." Will shouted, then turned to Jack. "Jack, what are you here for?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what exactly?"  
  
"I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Oh.okay. Elizabeth? Can you please leave us here for a moment?" Will pleaded. Elizabeth did as she was told for if she didn't, Jack would've said something to her and she won't get a chance to eavesdrop. So instead of going into her room, she sat on the first step of the stairs. Just listening to the two men talk.  
  
"So what is it that you want Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"I need help Will."  
  
"Yes, I know that. Get to the point-or the story rather."  
  
"Okay.this is how it all started."  
  
"Please Jack, no long stories. Make it short. Please?"  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"Well, before you came, I was a bit busy."  
  
"Doing what? -OoOoh. I know, you were doing.it." Jack's eyes widened. "But I thought you were a eunuch."  
  
"Jack, shut up. I am not a eunuch!"  
  
"Sure, and I've seen pigs fly."  
  
"Just tell me the damn story."  
  
"Okay! Okay. The story begins."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: Okay! That's all you're getting, for right now anyway. Cliffies, I just love 'em! If any of you have any suggestions on how this story should go, feel free to e-mail me ideas. Here's my e-mail address: dajumster11@yahoo.com) 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2-The Beginning  
  
%*%*%*%*%  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow walked into Port Royale with a little sway. He spotted his favorite tavern and he thought he'd like to have a little fun, so he stepped in. There was a little fight going on, so he joined them. With some jabbing and punching here and a little of bobbing and weaving there, Jack won the fight. He stood on top of a table with pride and dignity. He stepped down and walked over to the bar, grinning, as everyone cheered him on.  
  
"Rum, please." Jack said to the barmaid nearby. She took his order, grabbed a mug and filled it with rum. He watched her fondly, as if he knew her. The barmaid returned with his drink and smiled at him.  
  
"Enjoying the view, love?" she said, smiling and leaned over the bar, her chest in Jack's face. Jack was startled at her forwardness.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked. Usually, barmaids are either too young or too old or too ugly or too fat or too skinny or too much make up. But for some reason, this one seemed to be neither of the sorts. She was beautifully featured, fairly tall, and a bit cheeky. Actually, she kinda reminded him of...well, him. "You seem sort of...familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
  
The barmaid looked at him puzzled, then she smiled. "Don't think so. But you can get to know me in a room. Shall I lead the way?"  
  
Jack grinned at her and nodded. "Led the way, milady. By the way, what's yer name?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, Jack Sparrow." She said. She led Jack into a dimmed room filled with candles and a soul-filling scent. The room was themed red. The carpets, bed, sheets, everything had the color red. There were even red roses by the bed. The barmaid picked one up.  
  
"It's Captain, love. Wait a minute-how do you know my name?" Jack stopped walking and stared at her, then noticed the room he had stepped in. The barmaid put the rose in her mouth and circled Jack.  
  
"Again, Mr. Sparrow. Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on me...and this bed." She had a seductive look on her face that Jack couldn't resist.  
  
Jack felt a sensation go through his body. Should he spend a night with a beautiful woman...or should he decline a fantasy waiting to happen? Jack smiled and hopped on the bed, taking his clothes off. The barmaid grabbed him and kissed him passionately...  
  
~*~  
  
Jack woke up the next morning only to find that the woman beside him disappeared. He got up and put on his clothes, only to find that all of his money was gone. Yes, every shilling.  
  
"Dammit! ...She was good though," he said out loud.  
  
He walked out of the room, feeling lighter than usual. Of course he wanted some rum, but he could afford nothing. He didn't even know the girl's name. Well, that was a mistake he'll never make again.  
  
Tortuga, a town where no man would feel unwanted. Jack Sparrow, a foolish man that slept with a woman that he didn't know. A barmaid, so slick and sneaky; now she has a sack of money with her. She'll go pretty far at this rate. It's funny how these three nouns go together. Well, it wasn't very funny for Jack.  
  
Jack wanted to leave his thoughts behind him and go back to sea. But what will his crew think of him once they find he doesn't have any money? 'I gotta find this girl,' he said to himself while going out of the tavern. He walked a few miles keeping a sharp eye for this barmaid. But he couldn't find her anywhere. He was beginning to worry that something has happened to her. Not only did she take his money, she took his heart too.  
  
~*~  
  
'I need to get out of here!' Gabriella Simons looked frantically at her surroundings. After that endless night with the Captain, she'd stolen his money and ran away for him to try and look for her. After running out of the tavern, a big, husky man pulled her out of the streets and locked her in a warehouse. The problem was, she knew who that man was and now Jack can't find her.  
  
Gabriella was a 19-year-old girl working as a barmaid in a tavern. She had no family and all she has is an abusive boyfriend. She wanted to get away from it all, so make up a plan she did. Come to find out, it backfired. Gabriella wanted to get out of Tortuga, and to do that; she needed a knight in shining armor to take her. She watched Jack fighting in the bar last night and decided that he was the one person to take her away. But her obnoxious boyfriend kept her from him.  
  
Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps coming towards the door that kept her locked in. Gabriella hoped it was Jack. Well, so much for hopes. It was her boyfriend, Derek Brown. He was about 6 foot tall and a good 200 pounds. Gabriella encountered him when she was 17, also right when her parents died in a shoot out. He had taken her from the scene and took care of her for only a few weeks; that was before he started drinking. Then, he started beating on her and raping her. Gabriella wanted to leave him for all the abuse he has done to her. But it was useless. The only way out of Tortuga was by ship. And pirates commandeered the only ships that come by. Luckily, Captain Jack Sparrow comes to Tortuga for the rescuing of Gabriella. Well, hopefully...  
  
"Where the hell have you been last night?" Derek said, very angrily. He walked up to her and backhanded her across the face. Gabriella fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want stand back up, not that she could, or he'll trample on her. "Huh? Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Derek shouted.  
  
Derek kicked her side and she gasped. "I was working last night. You know, to get some money?" Gabriella groaned in pain while clutching her side.  
  
"Don't you think I know what you do in that tavern? Huh? Being a prostitute and all?"  
  
"A what!" Gabriella had gotten up and did what she never thought she'd do in a million years. She actually had the guts to fight back. Just one good kick in the groin from her sent him to the ground. Nothing more than being called a prostitute made her angry. Gabriella had given him a black eye before she had realized that Derek left the exit door wide open. She scrambled out of the warehouse in search for Jack.  
  
It was a really bright afternoon out in Tortuga when Gabriella ran out and the sun blinded her. Once she got her vision back, she found her way to a familiar alley that she would always hide out in. 'Jack,' she thought, 'please find me soon.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a-oh what's the use." Jack was about to ask a man out on the streets before thinking to give up looking for Gabriella. She was a barmaid in Tortuga for pity's sake and lord knows there are hundreds of them running about, day and night!  
  
"Huh? You aksking meh?" the man answered Jack with a slurred tongue.  
  
Jack grunted and shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
The man went back to drinking and then finally passed out. Jack walked down a nearby alley with his head hanging. Little did he know that Gabriella was down there. He walked further down with no hope of finding the girl. Suddenly, he saw Gabriella on the ground. She sat with her legs out in front of her and her eyes looking at them.  
  
Jack ran to her feeling relieved. He grabbed her limp hand and she looked up at him. "What's wrong, love?" he asked her.  
  
Gabriella watched him with shimmering eyes and smiled for the first time all day. She gained enough strength to hug Jack. "Oh, Jack!" she cried, "I'm so glad you found me!"  
  
Jack looked down at her and saw a big bruise on her face. "What happened to you?" he asked. Gabriella didn't answer him. She just kept her head down, tears running down her face. "I've got to get you out of here. First," Gabriella looked up at him. "Give me my money back."  
  
She was startled. 'I can't believe him!' she thought. 'What's more important? Me? Or his money?' Gabriella just stared at him  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. I know you have my money. Now pass it over." Jack held out his handed, waiting. Gabriella kept staring at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't have all day, lass."  
  
Finally, Gabriella handed him the sack of money she took and sighed. She didn't want to give it up; then again, she didn't want to stay in Tortuga any longer. Jack took the money and told her to cheer up. He wiped off the tears from her eyes. "Come on, let's go." He said, picking her up. Gabriella felt a searing pain in her side and groaned.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Suddenly, Gabriella heard Derek shout out her name from the other end of the alley.  
  
*%*%*%*%* 


	3. A Very Unwelcome

"Gabriella Simons, get your ass away from that man, now!" Derek called. Gabriella looked up. "I said now!"  
  
She did as she was told and stepped aside from Jack. Next thing she knew, Derek came hustling at Jack like a bulldozer. 'He's pretty fast for a big guy.' Jack thought as he stood there watching Derek running towards him.  
  
"Watch out!" Gabriella screamed. Jack dodged the first blow Derek threw at him and pulled out his sword.  
  
"So Gabriella is your name?" Jack asked. She nodded. "That's pretty." Jack commented. He saw Derek coming at him again. Derek tried the same move, but Jack dodged it again and came back at him by cutting him in the arm. "Uh- oh. I didn't mean to do that." Jack grinned, letting out a nervous laugh. "Run!"  
  
"To where?" Gabriella asked.  
  
"Follow me." Jack replied, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet! I will find you Gabriella! Mark my words!" Derek hollered from behind, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
Gabriella and Jack ran until they reached the docks. "Where are we?"  
  
"Do you see that ship?" Jack pointed out a ship with black sails. It appeared tiny, from the distance they were standing. Still, it was a beauty.  
  
"Yes." Gabriella replied, looking at it with awe. "What about it?"  
  
"That's where we're going." Jack said, leading the way.  
  
"Right behind ya." Gabriella replied, smiling. She couldn't wait to get out of Tortuga. This is her one opportunity and she couldn't wait. "What's her name?"  
  
"The Black Pearl."  
  
Jack and Gabriella arrived at The Black Pearl and jumped on deck. The crew welcomed Jack and eyed Gabriella suspiciously. Mr. Gibbs came with AnaMaria.  
  
"Who's this?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
  
AnaMaria looked at her features. She wasn't impressed. "Some whore, I bet." AnaMaria answered.  
  
Jack glared at her. She backed off and went back to work. "Crew." Jack announced. "This here is Gabriella Simons and she will be staying with us for a while."  
  
"How long will she be staying, exactly?" AnaMaria asked.  
  
"For as long as she wants, love." Jack said. He then turned to Gabriella. "Come into me office, love." He said, walking to his cabin.  
  
"Uhm, okay?" she replied, not sure if she should be there or not. Now, she thought, Now, I'm thinking. Why? Of all times. Now? I'm about to get out of here and leave everything I had. What's holding me back?  
  
"Are you coming, or not?" Jack asked, as soon as he realized she was not following.  
  
Gabriella started walking. She felt eyes on her, so she looked around. The whole crew watched her every move. She was not feeling comfortable this very moment. Then she glanced at AnaMaria. AnaMaria was glaring holes into her. She couldn't believe it. Not even two words to anyone and they all hate her. Was she that ugly?  
  
Inside Jack's cabin, Gabriella found a lot of parchments, an old and beat up bed, and a desk. "Jack? Am I ugly to you?" she asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Ugly? To me? Love, if you were ugly, you wouldn't be here right now." He replied.  
  
"Right. So why did you want me here?" Gabriella asked.  
  
"Well first of all, how do you know me?" Jack looked at her suspiciously.

Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's late and I'm fresh out of ideas. See ya later! 


End file.
